Its too early in the day to be killing Princes
by kaite2010
Summary: Arianna, Achilles sister fights to join the war,expecting bloodshed and violence but what she didn't expect was to fall for a prince, could she be about to plunge all she holds dear into a worse mess than what Helen created? please read and review!
1. We must sail to Troy

The late afternoon sun baked already golden skin as the woman lay atop of a large ruin, her eyes were closed as her face turned to the sun, the sound of clashing wooden swords and affectionate fighting words familiar to her, she let her arm hang over the side of the warm stone, her fingers mindlessly scratching at the crumbling rock.

"You told me never to change sword hands" her cousin Patroclus could be heard, amusement tingeing his voice and she could almost see him smile. She heard the scrape of wood on wood as he was disarmed.

"yes, when you know how to use it you won't be taking my orders" her brother Achilles, replied easily, he kicked Patroclus sword from him and alerted by the sound of horses hooves he grabbed his spear sending it flying into the woods, she felt a rough hand grab her own and she was pulled unceremoniously, instinctively she lashed out with her foot, catching Achilles in the ribs and twisting from his grip, she landed softly.

Achilles rubbed his ribs laughingly, "still sharp, even after all your time spent lying in the sun, _little sister_" his eyes full of pride.

"I can still beat you any day, you do well to remember that, _big brother_" Arianna replied quickly, but she was smiling widely.

Achilles chuckled and looked over to the entrance of the ruins and his smile grew wider as he saw his old friend, Odysseus, king of Ithaca, the only king he could stand to be around. The tall well built man, his handsome face lined and his dark hair shorter than most threw Achilles spear back to him "your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend" he joked as Achilles chucked the spear with his others and turned back to face the man, he held Patroclus out by his arm, the tip of his sword in his neck.

"My cousin, Patroclus" he smiled at Odysseus before looking back to Arianna, "and you remember my sister"

"Patroclus, I knew your parents well, I miss them, but now you have these two looking after you eh? Some kings would kill for the honour" the king smiled clapping the young man on his shoulder, he looked over Achilles large shoulder at the lithe beauty behind him "of course I remember, how could I forget a face as beautiful?"

Arianna rolled her eyes and stepped forward knocking the sword from Achilles and engaging Patroclus in a fight, laughter dancing in her violet eyes "you are such a good liar Odysseus, we may make a king of you yet"

Odysseus laughed and turned seriously back to Achilles "we need to talk"

"Are you here on Agamemnon's bidding?"Achilles asked sceptically, turning to watch as Arianna disarmed a panting Patroclus and danced her way back over to them, cleverly avoiding her cousin's blows. "I will not fight for him"

"I'm not asking you to fight for him, im asking you to fight for the Greeks" Odysseus stated

"Why are the Greeks tired of fighting themselves?" Arianna interjected with a slight smile, coming to stand beside her brother

"For now" he nodded, couldn't help but smile at her beauty

"The Trojans never harmed me"

"They insulted Greece"

"They insulted one Greek, a man who couldn't hold onto his wife, what business of that is mine?"

"War is your business my friend" Odysseus challenged

"Is it? The man has no honour" Achilles replied

"Let Achilles fight for honour and Agamemnon fight for power and we shall see who the gods chose to glorify" Odysseus charmed

"Were sending the largest fleet that ever sailed, one thousand ships" Arianna raised her eyebrows at this

"Is prince Hector as good a warrior as they say?" Patroclus asked Odysseus still slightly in awe of the king who held so much power, and oddly so much kindness.

"The best of all the Trojans and, some even say he is better than all the Greeks" a well aimed attack on Achilles pride and Arianna had to commend him for that

"Yes, but they haven't met me yet have they?" she winked

Odysseus smiled "that is true Arianna, very true, but this war is not for you" he ignored her icy glare and turned to her cousin "but Even if your cousin doesn't come, I hope you'll join us, Patroclus. We could use a strong arm like yours"

Achilles tilted his head and pointed his sword at Odysseus in a non threatening way, "Play your tricks on me, not my cousin"

"you have your sword I have my tricks, we both play with the gifts the gods give us, we sail in three days" he began to move away back to his horse "This war will never be forgotten, nor will the heroes who fight in it" were his parting words as he mounted his horse with a wave, disappearing behind the ruins.

Arianna sighed heavily, "Well, I'm going, just to prove him wrong, this is my war"

"I wish to go to! We must fight for the Greeks!" Patroclus shouted eagerly

Achilles rubbed his face with his hands "I have no choice now do I?" smiling as Patroclus ran to fetch some water

Arianna smiled and faced the setting sun, Achilles rested a heavy hand on her shoulder "I do not wish for you to go, you know you can't, so I don't see that you should fight it"

"I'm going Achilles, every war you have let me bear witness to, or join with the myrmidons, you have taken the advancing men down, claiming the enemy in ways other men can only dream of, while I wait in the back ground, when you know I can fight, I'm the only one to defeat you in every fight, yet you still refuse to acknowledge this, and still you chose Patroclus, a very inexperienced fighter, over me?" she argued.

Achilles looked down at his sister, her large violet coloured eyes shone brightly as she argued, framed by thick lashes, that complemented her creamy complexion, they appeared even bigger, her sun darkened skin contrasted against her almost white blond hair, similar to his own, hung down to her waist when she relieved it from the two ceramic combs that held it high on her head, he would kill for his sister that much went UN said, but to allow her to fight in a war that could end the lives of more experienced men seemed absurd, yet it was true, she did best him in their fights, always had since they were young, and that could not be faulted. He sighed dejectedly.

"You must keep away from Agamemnon, if he sees you I do not think of what he would do, and subsequently my actions against him"

Arianna smiled brilliant and threw her arms around her brother "thank you, thank you, now on to troy!"

"Please don't make me regret this" he said

Arianna shook her head "never, although I do not agree that this war is worth it just to retrieve her highness" she narrowed her eyes, she had never like Helen "I do wish to travel"

Achilles chuckled and shook his head, _what am I going to do with her?_


	2. Taking the beach

Arianna slipped her armoured breast plate over her head, her brother had had it created for her sixteenth birthday, small enough to fit her frame and light enough for her to wear comfortably but the lining had been thickened at special request from Achilles, his thoughts were that if she would wear armour to battle, at least it would keep her safer than most. She sat heavily on her low bed tightly tying the laces on her sandals, a short while later she became aware of a presence behind her. Arianna spoke without turning "yes mother?"

"I have something for you child, as much as I do not wish for you to go to troy, your will is strong, it always has been" her mother's soft tones floated closer to her as her mother came to sit beside her. She had been beautiful once; the goddess of the sea nymphs, long thick lustrous black hair now streaked with grey, her face lined and wrinkled but her eyes still twinkled with life. Arianna turned to face her mother, who held out small braided leather anklet, a tiny White Sea shell in the middle. She accepted it silently, running her thumb over the shell before hugging her mother tightly. "For luck and prosperity" her mother finished

"Thank you, I love it" Arianna tied it tightly around her slim ankle, admiring it with a slight smile.

"stay safe my darling daughter, your brothers glory walks hand in hand with his doom and I fear I shall never see him again, but you, your glory is entwined with your heart" her mother riddled, she always spoke of the future in hard to decipher riddles, but once the meaning of her tale was worked out, she was more often than not correct. For the moment Arianna chose not to find the meaning behind her words.

Arianna nodded and rose bidding farewell to her mother before making her way down to the boats, the myrmidon ship with its black sail stood proud, and her brother stood prouder beside it, she smiled as she reached him, he held out his hand to help her up into the ship.

"I did not know you were coming on this voyage my lady" Eudorus bowed his head, his large striking blue-white eyes dancing with a hidden smile. Arianna hit him lightly on the arm with a laugh.

"less of the 'my lady' it makes me sound old" she smiled, Eudorus had been her friend long before he fought for Achilles, he was older by two seasons but his easy smile and infallible loyalty and patience contrasted with her dry humour and inability to stay still for longer than a few moments made them the perfect match. Achilles shouted orders for the men to set sail, joining the larger fleet of ships further out in the calm sea, they were to lead, and in Achilles eyes, they were to capture the beach without the help of the other soldiers.

The men began to row and Arianna grew increasingly restless. She paced the length of the ship, stopping to talk to the numerous men, some rowing, some stood equally frustrated by the cramped quarters, eager for battle. "For the love of the god's girl, sit down!" Achilles growled, bored at watching her pacing.

She rolled her eyes "I cannot sit down! I wish I was on Ajax's ship, at least he can keep me entertained with his sparkling conversation!" she shot at him

"Well if you weren't such an annoying piece of work, I would talk to you myself but seeing as you are determined to vent your frustrations by stomping up and down my ship, I fear I may have to rope you to the side!"He shot back glaring at his younger sister

"You just try it!" she glared icily, hands on her slim hips.

He went to move forward but was cut off by Patroclus pointing excitedly at something on the horizon "look, land ahead!" the Trojan beach was filling with soldiers and archers as they prepared to fight off the advancing Greek army

"My lord should we wait for the others?" Eudorus asked "Agamemnon's orders..."

"Who do you fight for eudorous?" Achilles cut him off

"You my lord" he said humbly

"then fight for me, and let the servants of Agamemnon fight for him, NOW ROW!" he yelled at his men, he began to dress in his full battle armour as the beach of troy came closer and closer, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Patroclus!" he called out, his cousin practically ran toward him "put down your spear"

"But I'm fighting the Trojans, cousin" he almost whined

"Not today" Achilles said shortly

"But I'm ready. You taught me how to fight!"

"You're a good student, but you're not a Myrmidon yet. Look at these men, they are the fiercest soldiers in all of Greece, each of them has bled for me. You will guard the ship"

"But this is a war!" he interrupted, Achilles just grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close, speaking quietly so only Patroclus could hear him.

"Cousin, I can't fight the Trojans if I'm concerned for you, guard the ship!" he pushed him away and watched him storm away before he turned to face his sister, she raised her eyebrows, almost daring him to make her stay. "Stay close then, and for once do as your told!" she nodded and grinned brightly picking up her shield.

"I always do brother" she simpered fluttering her long eyelashes at him, Achilles scoffed and turned to face his men.

"Myrmidons! And Arianna" he added as an afterthought "Brothers of the sword, I rather fight beside you than any army of thousands!" the myrmidons cheered and he continued "Let no man forget how menacing we are! We are Lions! Do you know what's there, waiting beyond that beach? Immortality, take it, it's yours!" he finished with bravado raising his sword as the men screamed there praises, Arianna nodded at her brother, clapping her hands softly, smiling brilliantly up at him

The ship lurched sickeningly as it crunched into the soft sand. The myrmidons jumped down from the ship, holding their shields high to block the flaming arrows, some men were unlucky, struck down dead within seconds, Achilles followed his men, leading them in a large formation, their shields protecting them, Arianna crouched with them, her own shield struck by many an arrow, "on my command!" Achilles yelled, the men and Arianna broke off and the real battle began.

Swords clashed and blood from the Trojans was spilt on their sand, they were good, but the myrmidons were ruthless. hidden behind her helmet, Arianna looked like the advancing myrmidons, no one noticed her slender arms and legs, only seeing the cut of her sword as she plunged it into the Trojan soldiers, they were making their way closer and closer to the top of the beach, Ajax's men now joining the fight, his battle cries fierce and bone shaking. Arianna screamed in frustration as a soldier snapped her spear, she could almost hear Eudorus low laugh as she swung her sword high above her head and brought it down, skewering the man, a few moments of intense fighting later and a cry from one of the generals of troy could be heard.

"Back to the city! Back to the city!" he yelled drawing his horse around and leading his men back to the city and its high walls.

The myrmidon cheered standing on the steps of Apollo's temple, she dragged her helmet from her head and wiped away a splatter of blood from her cheek, Arianna's eyes swept critically over the men, checking for injuries, when she was satisfied there were only a small amount, and they were minor, she finally relaxed her stance.

"The sun god is a patron of troy, take what you want!" Achilles told his men, they cheered and ran inside, ready to ransack the temple of gold.

"My lord may I speak?" Eudorus said, slightly worried

Achilles rubbed the bridge of his nose "speak"

"Apollo sees everything, maybe it is not wise to…" he trailed off as Achilles swung his sword, slicing the head from the statue of Apollo easily, eudorous nodded.

"Achilles, if you have quite finished your desecrations for the day" Arianna smiled "I think the prince and his men are arriving" she tilted her head in the direction of the large group of men on horseback, riding ferociously toward the temple.

"warn the men" Achilles growled lowly to Eudorus "wait!" he held out his hand and was handed a spear, he threw the spear, his aim true, the blade sailed through the air slicing into the throat of the man beside the prince, knocking him to the ground. He was dead before he hit the floor. Achilles allowed himself a self congratulatory smile.

Arianna closed her eyes briefly before moving around to the back of the temple, she swung herself up onto the stone wall, where she had a perfect view of the beach below. Men lay dead in the sand, their blood already drying, and Arianna felt remorse, how many families's waited for their loved one to return, only to be handed their bodies? Tears threatened to overspill but she blinked harshly, hearing voices behind her, she instinctively crouched, her sword drawn, only to see her brother step out into the blinding light, followed closely by a man.

"those priests weren't armed!" the man said, Arianna was struck by how handsome he was, a face and body that looked cared from marble, stubble darkening his chin, large brown eyes and dark locks woven with intricate beads, keeping it back from his face. She silently climbed down and came to stand behind the man.

"Prince Hector, I presume" she whispered causing him to jump, he whirled around and she watched those deep eyes widen as he took her in.

"A woman?" he gasped, his sword dropping

"_My name_ Is Arianna, and yes, I am a woman" she smiled, showing her white teeth, the young prince could not help but raise a smile himself, she was beautiful.

"Go home to your wife prince, make love, drink wine" Achilles said, not too happy that he no longer held the princes attention.

"I do not have a wife" he said, looking straight into Arianna's stunning violet eyes, she nodded, went to open her mouth but was cut off by the entrance of the other myrmidons.

"Then make love to anyone, tomorrow we will have our war" Achilles finished, amused by the earlier exchange.

"You speak of war as if it's a game" the prince said, slightly disgusted "but how many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands that will never return?"

"War has casualties, regrettable, unnecessary, but fate intervenes and we must find solace in the hope that they go to better places" Arianna said softly, her violet eyes filled with guilt, that she so desperately tried to hide. "Now go"

Achilles tilted his head sharply and the prince moved away, throwing a long look back at Arianna who watched him until he disappeared around the corner of the temple.

"My lord, you let him go?" Eudorus asked shock evident at the act of compassion from their usually unmerciful leader.

Achilles was silent so Arianna answered for him "It's too early in the day to be killing princes" eudorous looked at his friend before dragging his eyes back to his leader, Achilles sauntered over to the wall from which Arianna had been sitting and held his sword out to the thousands of Greek soldiers that screamed his name. He reveled in their attention. Their screaming grew louder as they saw him and even Arianna let out a cry of victory, swinging her arms around eudorous. "you best put your helmet back on Arianna" Eudorus said gently, tucking a strand of fallen hair behind her ear, she smiled, and took his advice, they made their way down to the crowded beach, where huts had been erected for them, the myrmidons were far from the rest of the Greeks, their huts already in place, their ship tethered in place. _This was to be home for the time being_ Arianna thought _and we better make the most of it._


	3. plaguing my thoughts

The sun had set behind the ocean, the huts had finally been erected and Arianna used the darkness as her cloak. She had taken her helmet off the second she had arrived in myrmidon territory and now she was dressed in a plain purple dress, one that she had cut to her knees to allow her free movement, Arianna reached up and pulled the combs from her hair, shaking her head in relief as the waves tumbled around her, dropping down to her waist. She padded barefoot out to the water's edge; most of the men were either in a deep slumber or passed out along the sand from drinking.

Arianna allowed the water to lap over her feet, the cold sea a welcome relief, she followed the water to a small area of rocks, she picked a few shells, feeling there smooth texture before letting them fall through her fingers one by one. She leant against the rock side, closing her eyes, the image of prince hector burning into her mind, he was handsome, strong but there was something in his eyes, a kindness that leaked out into his movements.

"How did I know you would be here?" a soft voice asked close behind her, Arianna did not jump she just opened her eyes slowly.

"Odysseus, nothing gets past you does it?" she asked as the man in question came to stand beside her, he laughed his deep male laugh, looking into her enchanting eyes.

"Of course not, im assuming you fought today?" she nodded and he smiled in the darkness "then between you and your brother there never really was a question of not winning this fight"

She giggled and he moved closer "have you thought any more about my proposal?" he asked hope shining in his eyes. Arianna sighed and turned her face away.

"im sorry Odysseus, I still do not know, you know I love you, but more as a friend, I do not know if I am ready to become a wife, let alone a queen" she said sadly, he slipped his hands round her waist and turned her to face him, tilting her head up so her eyes met his, he brought his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers, his hand running over her soft skin and twining into her long hair, he felt her small hands on his forearms, she pulled away, dropping her head, avoiding his eyes, Arianna bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, the coppery taste only serving as a reminder that it was real and she only had herself to blame for this mess.

"I am sorry Odysseus, but I could not make you happy, you deserve someone who can give them self to you fully, I cannot" she moved away from him, making her way up the beach, her arms wrapped around her. She heard the soft thud of his footsteps as he chased after her; he caught her arm and spun her round.

"But I want you Arianna, I have watched you grow into a beautiful young woman, your intelligent, you have a wicked sense of humour, please give me a chance, I know you could grow to love me, as I love you" he said seriously, Arianna could not reply, so she just touched his cheek gently before removing her hand from his grip, she walked away, her legs shaking as she left him stood staring silently after her.

Arianna swept into her hut, punching the wooden wall as the tears fell freely, she slid down the wall to the floor, her head resting on her knees, her hands on in her hair, and she wanted to scream but knew nothing would come out. She thought back to her kiss with Odysseus and how all she had thought about was hector_, damn him! Damn him to Hades!_ She thought bitterly, as her heart protested.

"Are you okay?" a timid voice asked hesitantly, Arianna's head snapped up and looked at the tall figure in the corner, a woman, her dark hair matted with blood, her face bruised, her long dress that of Apollo's servants, with her high cheekbones and slightly haughty air, Arianna guessed her to be royalty.

"I am fine" she said shortly, rubbing the tears from her face, she went to kneel beside the woman "what is your name?" she untied the bonds behind the woman's back and she smiled gratefully.

"Briseaus" the woman said, rubbing her wrists "and yours?"

Arianna laughed, she liked her, she wasn't afraid "Arianna, what are you doing here briseaus?"

"Arianna, that's a pretty name" briseaus smiled before her eyes darkened "I was taken from the temple, some soldiers brought me here, this big brute of a man, well he was kind to me, distant but he gave me water, he should be back soon, he went to see someone called Agamemnon"

"That big brute is my brother" she said angrily, but she wasn't angry at briseaus, far from it, she was angry at her brother. "And I will kill him" she finished evenly; she went to leave the hut when she was roughly pushed back by two guards. Agamemnon's.

"There are two?" one of them said stupidly

"No, we are to take this one, this is Achilles sister, it's worth more than our life to touch her" the other replied hurriedly, grabbing briseaus, she began to fight back and received a winding punch for her troubles.

Arianna picked herself off the floor and flew at the men, she had just managed to free Arianna when another guard grabbed her arms, she want to kick him but he kneed her in the back, she sagged forward catching her breath, she watched briseaus struggle, blood dripping from her nose. Arianna let herself be dragged to Agamemnon's lavish hut; briseaus was dragged in first, Arianna followed, ready to fight once more.

"Brothers I have nothing against you but you will never see home again if you do not let her go" he growled at the men holding briseaus, he had not noticed Arianna yet.

"Stop it! Too many men have died today, I won't let anyone die for me" brisaeus yelled, she looked straight at Achilles "if killing is your only talent then that's your curse"

Arianna smiled, this girl was fierce, she would make a good warrior, she watched through the side panel as her brother put his swords away.

"My lord?" the guard holding her called "I have something for you" he kicked Arianna into the hut, she twisted and smashed her fist into his face, he crumpled under her blow

"That's for kicking me" she spat turning to face the fat man masquerading as a leader.

"Arianna, how lovely to see you" Agamemnon said snidely

"Go to Hades" she snapped moving over to her brother

Agamemnon chuckled "my, now I have seen everything, the mighty Achilles silenced by a slave girl and now you, a girl playing at being a hero"

Arianna's eyes narrowed as the man moved over to brisaeus "first I think I'll have her give me a bath, then who knows? Ah the spoils of war"

He brother moved away his posture displaying his anger "you sack of wine, before my time is done, I'll look down at your corpse and smile!" he threatened "come Arianna" they swept from the tent, Achilles kicking the guard, that had held his sister, hard in the head.

Achilles was shaking with anger as they made their way back to their hut, he stormed in without a backward glance at Arianna, her anger had disappeared, she felt drained, turning on her heel she slipped into the hut that stood beside Achilles, she collapsed into her bed, her arm across her face. _What am I doing here? _She asked herself _and why has the prince affected me so?_


	4. Tumbling to the prince

The battle call sounded, cutting through the silent air like a knife. Arianna groaned and twisted to one side, squinting blearily around the sunlit hut. With great effort she managed to pull herself up and dressed hurriedly, she tied her sword to her waist and yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. Pushing her way out into the early morning heat she made her way to her brother's hut. "Patroclus! Good morning my dear cousin" she smiled wrapping her arms around the taller man.

"Good morning cousin, is he awake?" His eyes shone with loyalty and the eagerness of youth as he nodded at the hut.

"Oh only the gods know! But come on, better see how his majesty is" she smiled back at her cousin; he motioned for her to go in first, before following her into the gloom of Achilles domain. Her brother slouched against one of the walls, a basket of fruit lay half demolished beside him, a goblet of wine clutched in his hand.

"Good morning light of my life" she smiled opening the flap just a little bit wider to let in some light. He growled at her, Arianna pulled a face, pouting her lips at him, causing him to glower.

"The men are ready, the others are moving out" Patroclus said, slightly unnerved by his cousin, his idol, laid in a defeatist pose, with no intention of fighting.

"Let them, tell my men to stand down, we are not fighting" he snarled

"But cousin..." Patroclus tried to interrupt

"We are not fighting until Agamemnon groans to have Achilles back!" his voice rose.

Arianna slouched against the wall, arms crossed, eyebrows raised at her brothers tirade.

"But we must fight!" Patroclus argued again, not seeing it was useless

"So you're ready to fight? To take life? You're ready?" he shouted

"I am" Patroclus said, chin raised, defiant.

"I taught you how to fight but never why to fight" Achilles said scoffing at his bravado

"I fight for you. And for Arianna" he looked back at his cousin and she smiled softly at him, always reassuring.

"And who will you fight for when im gone? When Arianna is gone? Soldiers fight for kings they've never even met. They fight when they're told to fight, they die when they're told to die" Achilles said shortly

"Soldiers obey" was Patroclus answer, Arianna felt sadness for her younger cousin, orphaned at such a young age, always willing to please, her brother was bitter, his ego inflamed by the young man's loyalty and Arianna's eyes narrowed. Achilles snorted derisively and Patroclus stormed from the hut, Achilles turned his head slightly to look at his sister, just as she threw water into his face, he spluttered and wiped at his eyes.

"Thank you Arianna, I needed that" he said humorlessly

"What has become of you Achilles? You don't fight to keep Briseis when it's clear you want her, you take your frustrations out on your younger cousin, who has done nothing but show you love and loyalty, when did you become so bitter?" she said gently but there was a note of annoyance in her musical voice.

Achilles drew himself up to his full height and stared down at his sister "around the time you became my mother Arianna, you're my younger sister, you're here because I allow you to be, so stop interfering in things you do not understand"

She laughed "our mother would have killed you for the way you spoke to Patroclus so think yourself lucky I am not her and im here because you allow me to? That is rich my brother, I'm here because you need me, make no mistake" she turned on her heel and left the hut, back into the sunlight, letting the golden rays soothe her quick temper.

"Arianna what are we to do? If we are not to fight…" Eudorus asked coming to stand beside her

"we are to travel through this wood, across the hill to a large overhanging rock face that faces the battleground and the castle, there is an old ruin, I saw it from the temple, but we should be able to observe and join if needed" she ordered and Eudorus smiled before relaying the order to the men. He turned back and held out his arm "may I escort you my lady?" holding his arm out, raising his eyebrows, he sensed she was upset and just wanted to see her smile, his wish was granted as she grinned brightly, her argument with Achilles forgotten for the moment, she took his arm and went to lead the men when Achilles exited his hut, dressed in his full armor.

"I heard your plan Arianna, it's suitable, let's go before this war finishes" he said, stalking off in the direction of the woods. Arianna sighed and Eudorus squeezed her arm, she smiled again and they set off at a languid pace behind the rest of the men.

"How are you my lovely Arianna, I feel as though I haven't spoke to you in such a long time" he said, she laughed and tossed her head back to the sky.

"Oh Eudorus! You spoke to me only last night, I have to say not that much has happened I do not lead that exciting a life!" he smiled, his startling blue eyes following her profile as they ascended into the ruin area, they settled close to Achilles, watching as the Greek army marched to troy's high walls.

"I saw you with the Ithacan king last night" he dropped his voice, knowing Achilles knew nothing as of yet "is he bothering you for an answer?"

Arianna turned her face away looking down at the Trojan army, she watched the tiny figure of hector on his miniature horse, or so it seemed from up here, ride out in front of his men. "I told him I couldn't make him happy, that he should find someone better, but he doesn't listen"

It hurt Eudorus to hear her say she thought she wasn't good enough for Odysseus; she was worth ten of him in her eyes. He followed her gaze to the battle field, where Menelaus and Agamemnon had rode forward to meet hector and what he presumed to be his younger brother, the cause of the war, Paris.

"You should tell your brother, he could speak to him…or I could?" he offered

She smiled, "no, do not trouble yourself my friend, I can handle the likes of Odysseus"

Eudorus fell silent as he contemplated this as he watched the fight between Menelaus and Paris. He felt Arianna tense as the young prince threw himself at his brother's feet, clinging to his legs, afraid. Arianna's eyes widened as hector plunged his sword into the king to protect his brother; she felt admiration added to them of feelings in her stomach as she watched him. Then the real fighting began, she could feel her brother pacing as they watched the battle below. The Greek soldiers began to lose control, their orderly regiment disappearing

"get them back into lines!" Achilles growled, even though they couldn't hear him, but as soon as the words had escaped his lips, Odysseus echoed his words and even Achilles chuckled at that. She watched as the men began to pull back, chased away by the Trojan soldiers and their excellent archers. Her eyes sought hector and there he was, having mounted his horse, he was squinting against the sun watching the retreating army.

Achilles groaned at the defeat but he held an air of a triumphant winner, they had lost because he wasn't there, that should teach Agamemnon. Arianna stood, balancing precociously on the edge of the stone wall, "be careful Arianna" Eudorus and Achilles said at the same time, she laughed.

"I shall be fi-"she trailed off as her footing faltered, Achilles reached out trying to grab at her but she slipped through his fingers, Arianna tumbled down the sharp rock face, sand and stone scratching at her soft skin, she felt the masses of brambles tearing at her hair, she could hear her brother yelling her name, shouting orders to get down to her. Suddenly the descent stopped and Arianna rolled to a halt, she moaned as she tried to move her sore body, she felt hands gently support her into the sitting position

"are you okay? Can you move?" the voice was familiar; she slowly opened her eyes and stared straight into those of prince hector. "Are you okay? That was a horrible fall" he said again, his fingers gently probing at the cuts on her face.

"I…I think I am okay, my own stupid fault really, I shouldn't have been stood on the wall" she said, using him to stand up straight, prince hector left his arms around her waist, looking at her intently "thank you"

"You were the woman at the temple, the one who spoke of regrettable loses" he said, his arms warm around her waist; he licked his finger and wiped a smear of blood from her cheek. "Arianna" he spoke her name softly "I remembered"

Arianna smiled showing her white teeth, she was reluctant to leave his embrace but when she heard the running feet of the myrmidons she moved away, "don't ever forget me prince hector, as I seem to be incapable of forgetting you" she went to walk to her brother, ready to placate him, reassure him she was okay.

"Wait! Will I see you again…I mean I know it's hardly the time but I don't think I can stay away from you" he called after her; she turned back her face alive with happiness.

"you will, I will make sure of that, you see that ruin up there?" she pointed and he nodded "I like to go wandering after the sun has set, especially on nights like these" she riddled to him but he nodded in understanding, Arianna broke into a run, as prince hector rode back to his palace, a smile still shining on his handsome face.

Arianna was crushed into a hug, hitting the hard muscles of her brother she winced "I am fine Achilles, it was my own fault" she repeated

"Your right it was!" but he was just grateful she was okay "did he hurt you?" he snapped, meaning hector

"no, he helped me up, checked I was okay, he was kind to me" she smiled, her eyes dreamy, Achilles rolled his ice blue eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "don't ever do that again!"

"I will just have to work on my balance in future" she winked, Achilles smiled moving forward to clasp Patroclus on his back

"And that, my cousin is why you never let a woman in the outdoors" he walked in front of the men, who after seeing Arianna was alright followed their leader obediently. Arianna stuck her tongue out at his back, her heart light, she just hoped the prince would be there, and there was something about him, a gravitational pull to him that she just couldn't stay away from.


	5. May I ask you something my Prince?

Night fell quickly, darkness surrounding the Greek camp, the only light trickled from the lanterns strung between the huts and boats, small fires burning down to the embers. Arianna hid behind the large boat belonging to Ajax, she was dressed in robes of black, blending in to the night, lifting the hood over her head, hiding her hair and obscuring her face. She slipped silently across the beach; her movements making no sound, seeing two men stumble toward the water's edge she jumped behind the nearest hut, holding her breath until the men had vanished from sight. Following her earlier path she dodged through the woods and strolled up the slight incline that lead to the ruin ground.

The emptiness of the ground made her slightly nervous, keeping her hood up she concealed herself behind the thick trunk of a tree. After a few moments of waiting in the dark silence she heard a rustle. With her eyes following the sound to a large gap in the trees she watched as a figure stepped out, Prince Hector, he was dressed in robes of blue, the royal colour, it suited him, his eyes and complexion looked stunning in the silvery moonlight. His large brown eyes swept over her hiding place as he strode confidently toward a large flat stone, leaning against it he waited.

Arianna felt her heart soar, he had come! He wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him! Stepping out from behind the tree she slipped her hood from her head, letting it fall at her shoulders. "Good evening prince" she called gently across to him, his head snapped up at her and he smiled brilliantly.

"Good evening Arianna, I did hope this was not a trap" he said moving closer to her, she stepped forward and they met in the middle.

"Of course not, I am offended you think so little of me" she pressed a hand to her heart and he chortled.

"That was not my intention, would you like to sit?" he indicated the low stone he had been leaning on and she nodded, wincing as her scratched arms brushed against her robes, she slipped it off feeling relief as her cuts and scratches were exposed to the night air, her deep green draped dress swirling around her legs as she swung them up beside her, hector waited until she had settled before sitting beside her. He gently took her arm squinting at the various cuts, he stroked his finger softly against her wrist before looking into her violet eyes, her iris's dark in the night light.

"Why did you want to meet me hector?" she breathed tilting her head as she observed him.

"Honestly? I have no idea, I feel as though something is pulling me to you, from the moment I met you in the temple, I just had to know more, to speak to you, to be with you" he said "and when you fell and landed at my feet it was all I could do to stop myself from running back to the castle with you, im sorry if im being bold"

Arianna laughed, "you're not being bold, I felt the same thing, I feel as though the gods themselves are telling me to find you, speak to you, and now..." she trailed off

"And now?" he prompted

"Now, now I am glad I did" she finished smiling up at him "tell me about yourself, your family?"

"there is not much to tell, I have trained to defend my country ever since I was a boy, I have looked after my younger brother since the day he was born, I would kill for him, even if I sometimes feel as though I could throttle him" he smiled as he thought of his brother "do you know, when he first told me about Helen, we were on the boat, sailing home, he came up to me and he said 'brother do you love me? would you defend me against any enemy?' and I knew right then, he had done something stupid, like when he was ten, he stole our fathers horse" shaking his head at the memory, slightly surprised at how easy it was to talk to her, even though she was practically a stranger.

"You must really love him" Arianna said softly "what about your father?"

"My father, he is loyal, true to his country and his word, a great leader" love ad loyalty shone from his eyes as he spoke of his father.

"You do not speak as though you are his son, more his servant, maybe he does not deserve your love?" she stated, he shook his head.

"I was always the one born to protect my country, my father made sure of that, but it will always be Paris, for all his foolish misgivings, that will be his favourite, no matter how hard I try.." he trailed off running a hand through his hair, shocked at the revelation. Arianna placed her hand over his.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you" she said squeezing his hand reassuringly, he looked up at her eyes, and a smile tugged at his lips.

"you didn't, I just, I have never told anyone that before" he said "now, I have told you something, it's only fair that you do the same, your brother, he is the tall blonde that wouldn't fight me at the temple?"

She sighed "yes, my older brother Achilles, he is one of the most arrogant, bravest men I have ever met, but I love him and I would kill to protect him, our mother Thetis, is the goddess of the sea nymphs and everyone thinks I should be like her, all flowing and gentle, but I am like my brother and father, my father died when I was small, Achilles was fifteen seasons, I was only nine, I did not really know him as well and I am sad for the lost time, Achilles trained me saying it was what our father wanted, and in some ways he was right, in my eyes, the only way to earn his respect was if I beat my brother at something" she sighed resolutely, looking out at the lights shining from behind the Trojans high walls.

"you sound as though you have spent your whole life battling, for your fathers respect, to be your own person, and now my brother has dragged you into this battle" hector's voice soothed her

"When you put it like that, I suppose so" she laughed "may I ask you something hectors?"

He nodded, the moon reflecting in his large eyes "of course"

"will you kiss me?" she asked slightly shocked that the words had slipped from her mouth, before she could take the words back he had slipped his hand into her long hair and his warm mouth was on hers, her eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed into him. They pulled apart, their hands entwined.

"You are unlike any woman I have ever met" hector whispered leaning back against the stone pulling her close to him.

"That is a good thing I should think?" she whispered back snuggling into the crook of his arm.

"Most defiantly" he kissed the top of her head

"Hector, why do you fight to protect Helen? I know this war no longer is centred around her, but still..." Arianna asked

"it was not my choice to fight, I wanted to send her back the moment I found out she was on my ship, but my brother was adamant he would go too, I could not lose him, so I fought, not to protect her, to protect my brother" he said

"That is very noble of you, your brother is very well protected" she said shivering as the breeze turned chilly, he held her closer.

"indeed, what I don't understand is firstly, why you chose to join this war, and why you do not fight to take Helen back to troy?" he said, the moon high in the sky, turning her hair silver in its basking light.

Arianna laughed, the movements reverberating to hector causing him to laugh with her "it was a moment of madness, I wanted to join this war to prove a point, that this was my war, and I do not fight for Helen because I do not think she deserves to be fought over, she is a spoilt princess" she finished bitterly, hector slipped his arms around her pulling her up to rest against his chest.

"Fair point Arianna, no love lost there" he smiled into the night "who were you trying to prove a point to if you do not mind me asking?"

Arianna sighed "king Odysseus"

"The king of Ithaca?" Hector asked, surprised as to why she would need to prove the point to a king, he had heard stories of him, Odysseus was renowned for his excellent sense of right and wrong, his stability and how dangerous he was in battle.

"The very same, he thinks that I cannot fight with the same intensity a man would, but that could just be because I refuse to give him an answer" she said, her anger that she kept hidden rising.

"He proposed to you?" his eyes widened.

"Half a season ago, but I do not think it would be wise, not considering... considering my recent feelings for you" she propped herself up on her elbow, her hair curtaining one side of both their faces. "What about you my prince? Any women wait for their prince behind troy's walls?"

"none what so ever, I have never felt properly attracted to a woman, until I met you" he stroked his hand down her face, gently trailing his fingers over the hollow of her throat, she giggled and squirmed away from him, batting his hands.

"Stop it! That's sensitive" she laughed lying back against his chest, they fell silent for a few moments, Arianna just listened to his heart beat.

"When all this is over Arianna, do you think we have a future?" he asked her, breaking the silence

"I hope so, I hope that Agamemnon realises what a fool he has been, so it finishes quickly"

"As do I" falling silent again, they watched the sun rise over the mountains, creating a silhouette of the castle

"I must be getting back" she whispered reluctant to leave. "Before they realise im gone"

"Am I ever going to see you again?" he asked standing beside her, holding her hand in his own, suddenly she swooped down and fiddled with something on her ankle, standing back up she pressed a braided leather anklet into his hand.

"This was given to me by my mother, for luck and prosperity, It is one of my prized possessions, I want you to hold onto it until we can be together and then, then I want it back" she smiled.

He pulled her close, his lips searching hers, they clung together until Arianna pulled away "I have to go" he nodded.

"Goodbye my Arianna"

She smiled, pulling the black robe back on and disappearing back through the forest, her ankle felt cold and bare without the anklet, but her heart glowed as she thought about hector. Slipping back into the camp and into her hut, running a hand through her hair, she yawned, staying awake all night did not agree with her. Arianna had just laid her head on her soft pillow, imagining it to be hectors chest when her brother burst into her room, throwing a orange at her head "she's back Arianna! I have my brisies back" a rare moment of vulnerability and happiness flashed in his eyes and she felt elated for him.

"Brilliant, im glad, now get out!" she threw the orange back at him and he laughed.

"Come on, I know where not fighting today, but you've slept long enough!" He chided moving back out into the sun; she groaned and buried her head in her pillow.

_I miss hector already._


	6. Watching the flames

Arianna yawned; sand whipped up by the prevailing winds stung her already tired eyes. She continued her path up the beach, unease settling in her stomach. There was no fighting today. An odd calm had descended upon the beach and Trojans and Greek's alike. Arianna had prayed to the gods to keep her brother, her cousin, Eudorus and Patroclus safe from harm, something she hadn't done in a very long time. She was dressed in her armoured skirt and a wrap around in a deep blue colour edged with silver; she waded thigh deep into the Agean Sea and continued her somewhat splashy walk along the sea line. The setting sun bounced off the rolling waves and she averted her gaze back up to the men on the beach.

"Arianna! Arianna!" she heard Patroclus shout from the shore, she turned and waved, he beckoned her over but she shook her head.

"No, you come over here!" she shouted back, amusement evident in her voice. He immediately tossed his sword and helmet down and paddled out to meet her, he shivered in the cold water, his teeth chattering loudly. "What is wrong dearest Patroclus?"

"I came to ask if you know if Achilles will be fighting again, if we will be fighting, I know that he saved the temple woman and she is his, some of the other soldiers are saying things about him, that he is a coward" he said, rubbing his skinny child like arms, Goosebumps peppering his skin, she embraced her cousin, transferring some of her warmth to him.

"Were not fighting anymore Patroclus, we were given the order to sail home tomorrow, Achilles says we are not to fight" she said sadly, her thoughts wandering back to hector.

The young man's eyes widened, he began to shake but not from cold, from anger "what? I thought...Odysseus said...we need to fight!" he stuttered out, Arianna reached up and stroked lock of his blonde hair.

"I know my dear, I know, but what can we do? Achilles wishes us to sail home, and even you have to admit this war is a pathetic excuse for Agamemnon to exert his control, the sooner we get home the better, there will always be other wars" she tried to sooth him, knowing that in her heart of hearts this was not what she wanted either.

"I thought even you would have fought this Arianna! I thought you wanted this as much as I did?" he stormed away from her.

"Patroclus! Patroclus! Come back!" she shouted, before gritting her teeth angrily as he stormed away from her. She made her way back to the shore, water dripping in beads off her tanned skin. The sand moved under her bare feet, impeding her every move, pushing her back as she tried to move forward this just served to heighten her anger further. She was overtired, extremely angry and the next person that got in her way would feel the brunt of that anger. Dragging a comb from the top of her hair she twisted her white blonde hair high off her neck and face, jabbing the comb in with unnecessary force. She paced the length of the beach and back, when she passed Odysseus the first time, he went to reach out and talk to her but Eudorus just place a hand on his arm and silently shook his head. Arianna's rage had mellowed by the time she walked past them the second time, the sun had set and her favourite time of the day began, the night.

She settled herself silently beside Eudorus as they sat around a fire, goblets of wine were passed around, she just listened to the talk not really taking it in, when a sound alerted her, a slight whooshing noise and a crackle, her head whipped up and over to the slant of the beach, her eyes widened.

"at arms! Fire balls!" she screamed, pointing up at the glowing balls racing toward them.

The men began to scramble, there was nothing they could do except try and remove the danger to the huts and stop the fire from spreading to the ships. Eudorus gripped Arianna's hand and they ran down the beach to the safety of the rocks, the screaming of the men as the flesh burnt on their bodies would forever haunt them, she broke from Eudorus grasp and ran to her cousins hut, she dived through the doorway and gripped the boy by his shoulders "get up Patroclus! We must get to the rocks! There sending fire balls at us! Get up!" she practically dragged him out of the hut, they began their sprint,

An explosion as one of the flaming balls crashed against the wooden spokes surrounding the camp created a resounding boom and Arianna was thrown to the ground, she placed her arms over her head as sharp pieces of wood and fire rained down on her body, hissing in pain as one seared into her arm, she dragged herself up and continued down the beach, Achilles and her own hut were situated beneath a rocky cliff face, they should be safe from the fires there. Blood trickled down her arm but she turned to see if there was anyone who needed her help, fires were burning around the camp, men were screaming, some in pain others from fear, but it seemed the worst was over, there were no more balls of flame flowing down to the camp, there were no Trojans insight, Arianna let out a breath she did not realise she was holding.

She staggered to her hut and collapsed through the door, taking the bowl of water from the floor and a rag she began to clean the wound, grateful for small mercies as it was not deep, once satisfied she wrapped it tight, blood staining the rag. She emerged from her hut and took in the sight before her, the fires were being put out, soldiers running to and fro to the sea and back to stem the flames, a few ships were destroyed, huts demolished, men's lives taken from them in a horrific tragedy. She had to allow herself a bitter laugh; throughout it all her brother had not once stirred, keeping to his hut, not bothering to see what was happening. Arianna felt herself pulled into an embrace "don't ever run off again! I was worried" Eudorus whispered

"I knew something was wrong earlier Eudorus, I could feel it, but this, this is dishonest, this, this is cruel" she said burying her face in his chest, he stroked her hair

"I know, I know, I think the worst is over Arianna, go to bed, I know you did not sleep last night" he laughed to himself.

"I did Eudorus, Im just a light sleeper..." she started but he interrupted her

"Please don't lie to me Arianna, you left just after sundown, and didn't return until this morning, I kept awake all night in case you would need me, where did you go?" Eudorus knew her better than anyone, she sighed

"I just went for a walk, I couldn't sleep, you should have slept though, I was fine" she lied, he narrowed his eyes at her but let her go, watching her walk away to her hut.

Arianna felt terrible for lying to Eudorus, but she felt that last night with the prince was something she had to keep a secret, it did not occur to her that it had been hector who had stood atop the hill, giving the order to set the flames going, he might have given the order but it had killed him to do it. The very thought of Arianna being hurt by something he had condoned made him feel physically sick. The sooner she was permanently in his arms the better.


	7. Three apologies in one day? unheard of!

Awakening slowly, her burnt and sliced arm grating painfully as she moved her arms above her head in a stretch, Arianna heard the shouts and cheers of the army and knew they were going to war. Her heart felt heavy as the thought of leaving troy and in effect leaving hector, hit her like a sword. She sat up, rubbing her face non to gently, her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed as she heard a familiar growling cheer, the deep rumble of the myrmidons, or more specific, the growling respect of Eudorus, she sprang to her feet, pushing the leather strapping aside she ran out into the sunlight, she saw the backs of the advancing army, and one man running through the ranks, Achilles.

But something was not right. The myrmidons were falling the man, cheering, ready for battle, but something was wrong in Arianna's mind, the man moved ferociously, almost feline, like a lion, he was confident, brave, but his physic was wrong. He was shorter, more slender, just a boy. Arianna gasped, _Patroclus!_ She dodged back into her hut grabbing her sword and shield, not bothering with her armour, she was going to battle, and kill if necessary in a wrap around and her leather battle skirt, for her cousin. She sprinted up the slight incline; dodging around the spiked trench she chased the army, watching as they began to fight, and each man braver thinking they had Achilles back on their side. Pushing through the fighting she was surprised to see a circle forming around two fighters, hector, and what he thought was Achilles, "NO, MOVE! IT IS NOT..." she tried to scream above the cheering, she watched as hector swung at her cousin, slicing into the skin on his thigh and the back of his knee, Patroclus staggered and fell, still blindly clutching t his sword.

Hector raised his sword once more, ready to deliver the final blow to the seemingly mighty warrior, his eyes focused, his features contorted in concentration as he raised the blade high over his head, he brought it down, feeling it thud on something more solid than a person, his eyes focused on a large shield, black, a myrmidons, he growled ready to swing at this annoyance when the shield moved.

"Arianna?" he gasped, moving back. Arianna dropped to her knee beside her cousin.

"this is not my brother" she said evenly, but her eyes were fierce and cold, she slipped the helmet from her cousins head, he gasped at the pain in his leg, blood staining the sand, she stroked his hair back from his sweaty forehead, the men gasped, some even looked ashamed. Arianna turned to face hector, he had stepped away, his hand at his mouth, the men around them had fallen silent, their eyes trained on Arianna and the prince. She spoke without looking at anyone else "get my cousin back to the camp, tell the healer if he doesn't look after him with the upmost respect and attention, he will have me to deal with" two men in black armour stepped forward and gently carried the boy away, the man parting to let him through.

"I did not, I did not know, I thought he was..." hector said quietly trailing off as Arianna placed her finger gently to his lips.

"I know, now leave, that's enough for one day, do you not agree?" he nodded silently and she smiled a tiny hint of a smile that he was not sure if it was there or not. "We were going to sail home today"

Hector closed his eyes, sadness overwhelming him. "I am sorry"

Arianna shook her head slowly and motioned for him to go "it was not your fault prince" she walked away and turned and looked up at a man with long black hair "Eudorus" her voice was heartbreakingly sad, he nodded and glared icily at hector. Eudorus began clearing the Greek soldiers away; hector shouted the orders for his own men to go back to the castle.

"But what about you my lord?" one of his men asked

"I will join you shortly" he nodded at the man to leave, waiting until there was only himself, Arianna, the one called Eudorus and whom he perceived as king Odysseus and hectors most trusted right hand man before he spoke again.

"I am sorry, I did not know that the man I was fighting was not Achilles, I hope he will be well" he said quietly, speaking more to Arianna, slightly anxious in the company of the two large men beside her.

"It is Achilles fault, his feud with Agamemnon almost killed his cousin, he should listen to reason now" she said, she reached out and touched his cheek "the guilt shows in your eyes"

"As sadness shows in yours" he whispered to her, she licked her lips, holding back tears

"Goodbye prince hector, we shall meet again" she walked away from him, it was easier for her not to look back at him, it was all she could do to keep herself from throwing herself into his arms. She walked silently back to the camp, Eudorus split from the threesome knowing he had to break the news to Achilles, Arianna went to protest but he silenced her with a wave of the arm "no Arianna, your angry, any fool can see that, letting your temper match up against what Achilles will be once the new reaches him, would spark another fight, one I cannot condone"

"What did I do to deserve a friend as perfect as you?" she asked, knowing he was right

"Oh I do not know, but you best hope you can keep it going" he smiled, making his way along the beach. She sighed as they reached the healers tent, and Odysseus looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she went to move into the hut but he grasped her elbow.

"I want you to know im sorry Arianna, if I had known it was Patroclus...they moved so alike" she nodded to show she understood, "and I also wish to say that I was wrong, this is your war Arianna, seeing you out there, standing up to men twice your size, issuing orders, it was admirable"

"Thank you Odysseus that means a lot to me" she smiled moving away from him and into the tent. Her cousin lay on a low bed, his face pale, the healer had tended to his wounds and was optimistic, he just had to survive the night and he was in the clear. She gently sat crossed legged on the floor beside him and stroked a lock of his sweat dripping hair, his eyes fluttered open almost painfully. "Shhh, it is okay my dearest, you're going to be okay" she soothed

"I am sorry...I didn't mean to... I just wanted to fight...make him proud" he muttered, Arianna sighed, she had been apologised to now by three men, and it was most unheard of.

"I am not saying I am happy that you disobeyed and did something as sneaky as to steal his armour, but your intentions were honourable, now rest my cousin, rest" she stroked his face as his eyes fluttered shut, the flap of the tent was roughly pushed aside as Achilles stormed into the tent, relief evident on his face that it was true, his cousin was still alive, then anger passed across his face as he thought of hector, or more importantly, how to kill him. Suddenly two strong hands slapped on his chest, pushing him back out into the open, he stumbled but managed to steady himself. He glared at his sister. "You...you caused this!" she shouted, pushing him again.

"Calm yourself woman, this was in no means my fault, if you are to blame anyone you blame hector, he almost killed our cousin today" he shouted back

"Do not make me laugh! This was by your doing Achilles! He stole your armour and wanted to fight to please you! To make you proud! If you had only given him the chance earlier, had talked to him about this stupid feud stopping you fighting, he would never have gone!" she almost screamed, each other word punctured by a blow to his body, she managed to get him down to the ground, straddling his waist she punched his face , bruising his cheek. He threw her roughly from him.

"Do not dare blame this on me! How that fool mistook him for me, I will never know, but I do know this was his fault and I intend to rectify that mistake" he growled, Arianna, sensing that hector was in danger from her brother and his temper she flew at him, her own temper no longer in her control. Before she could get close he back handed her across her face splitting her lip, he had not hit her as hard as he would have another man, but hard enough that it even shocked himself. Arianna, for her part, did not cry, she just stood, the blood trailing down her chin, meeting his icy blue eyes with her own violet ones.

Achilles was the first to look away stalking to his chariot, she knew what he would do, and she would stop it, by any means necessary.

She watched him ride away, before finally wiping the trail of blood from her chin, she ran across the sand, ignoring the stares from the men that had watched the exchange, she tied her sword to her waist and slipped on her breast plate before mounting her horse.  
>"Arianna? Where are you going?" Eudorus asked, his mouth was bleeding too, no doubt a reminder of Achilles temper also. She just shook her head and rode off, urging her horse faster, hoping it was not too late.<p> 


	8. Please stop this brother, I beg you

Arianna urged the large horse on, its hooves digging into the soft sand of the beach as it powered towards the Trojans high walls. 'I just hope it's not too late' she whispered to herself, ignoring the rising cramp in her leg as she urged the steed faster.

Figures grew larger as she rode toward them, her brother had taken his helmet from his head and had thrown it haphazardly away, he was treading a circle as he and hector glared at each other. Suddenly Achilles lunged and Arianna felt her heart miss a beat. She tried to coax more speed from her horse powering ever closer.

Hector parried his blow striking back just as vicious, neither one broke their battle to pay attention to her, swinging herself down from the steed she ran across to her brother, throwing her full weight at him, she attempted to pull his sword arm back from hector. 'No my brother, please, stop this!' she cried, he shook her off roughly.

Gritting her teeth, Arianna stepped between them, looking her brother square in the eye. 'Move aside Arianna' Achilles growled his eyes still firmly locked on hector.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked, trying to divert his attentions

'You know why, he harmed our cousin' his eyes narrowed at he glanced at her quickly.

'He thought it was you, the healer is optimistic about Patroclus, please, you cannot blame him for this, and it was an honest mistake' she was almost pleading with him, silently begging him to listen to reason.

Achilles ignored her last comment and swiftly twisted around her to strike at hector, hector managed to block the well aimed sword to his throat just in time. Arianna's eye widened as the battle between the two men began again, she desperately looked up at the wall, and seeing the old king, Priam with his anxious eyes and white hair standing beside Paris, the young man who caused all, the two men hector loved dearly, who he devoted his life to. Arianna took a deep breath and drew her sword bringing it down on top of Achilles', he looked up at her, murderous rage in his eyes, and taking a few steps back he contemplated his sister's actions.

Without looking back at hector she issued an order 'get back behind your walls my prince' upon sensing he had not moved she raised her voice 'that was not a request, GO!'

Her blade was still raised at her brother, both their breathing deep. She felt hector scramble up behind her, saw her brother lunge, she leveled the blade with his jugular. He stopped suddenly his eyes watching the prince as he moved away, almost to the gates. 'I won't let you kill him' Arianna stated.

Achilles screamed in anger and frustration, twisting so she was knocked away from him, he began to run to the prince who had drawn his own sword when Arianna stuck her leg out causing him to trip, she kicked at his sword hand, fracturing his wrist as the sword slid across the sand. Achilles growled and grabbed at her leg toppling her over, taking her own sword from her, scrambling up he advanced on hector, only to hear his sisters steps behind him, she leaped onto his back her arm around his throat causing him to falter, his sword flailed in his hand, slicing into her side, she screamed but did not release him.

Achilles pried her arms from his neck and she dropped to her feet clutching her side, he turned to face her, her blood dripping from the sword still clutched in his hand. 'Go back brother' she breathed heavily 'just go back'

'You would give you life...for a Trojan?' he asked disgustedly, his anger hiding the guilt and remorse.

'He is not just any Trojan, please Achilles, you have done enough damage for one day, and we both have' she said her voice growing weaker.

'What has become of you Arianna?' Achilles asked his knuckles white where he gripped his sword.

'I grew up Achilles, I listened to my heart, you should do the same' she said visible shaking.

He glared at her, spitting blood at the ground near her feet before storming off back to his chariot, he looked over his shoulder just before he set off 'you have made your choice?'

Arianna only had the strength left to nod. Shoulders sagging Achilles set off back to the Greek camp, as soon as he disappeared over the hill crest, Arianna's legs crumbled beneath her and she fell to the ground. Hector ran toward her, supporting her against his body as he shouted to his men for help, he placed his hands over the gash in her side.

'Thank you Arianna, that was very brave of you' he whispered to her.

She smiled weakly up at him her eyes fluttering shut and he continued 'my lovely Arianna, you did an admirable, brave, and utterly stupid thing, I shall forever be in your debt, so please stay with me Arianna, please keep awake' he whispered to her, lifting her gently as healers came running to the gates. He carried her up to the castle laying her upon his bed, instructing the chief healers of troy to care for her.

Settling at her side, he watched as the men stripped her of her armor, washing the slice in her side, her eyes opened and she looked momentarily panicked until her eyes fell on hector, he grasped her hand and she relaxed, closing her eyes as the sweet darkness of unconsciousness overtook her.

Paris swept into his brothers room and embraced him tightly before looking down at the woman on the bed. 'Who is she?' he asked

'This is Arianna, a Greek, she has saved my life twice and I think I have given her my heart' he answered, his eyes never leaving her stunning features. Paris sat silently by his brother for a few moments until their father entered.

'My son, what is going on?' the aged king asked

'She saved my life, risking her own' he muttered, slightly wary of his father in case he was disappointed at not fighting.

He felt his father's hand squeeze his shoulder 'I owe this woman a lot' he said 'why did she fight for you?'

'Because I think I love your son' Arianna's voice cracked in pain as she blearily looked at the king, hector squeezed her hand and brushed her hair back from her face.

'is that so?' the king asked, a happy smile playing at his lips as he looked at his eldest 'what say you about this hector?'

'I love her too' he whispered, Arianna hissed in pain as the healer finished the last stitch to her wound, she paled and her eyes closed slowly. Hector kissed her forehead, still gripping her hand in his.

Hector laughed quietly.

'What is so funny?' Paris asked raising an eyebrow

'Ive only know her four days, but I love her, more than I can possible explain' he laughed

'Four days is a long time for date to weave two destinies' his father smiled at his sons and Arianna before leaving.

'What do you know about her?' Paris asked skeptically "you said it yourself, it's only been four days"

'Now is hardly the time for you to judge me' hector snapped

'I am not, I just, I know what it's like to be in love, I do not want to see you get hurt' hector almost laughed at his brother, trying to be the older sibling, protect him.

'I know what I am doing my brother' he said, cutting off as Arianna stirred in her unconscious state. He fell silent as he watched her.

'I shall leave you be' Paris said, clasping his brother on the shoulder 'good night'

Hector nodded, stroking Arianna's hand, just watching until the sun came up.


	9. friends until the end of time

Night fell but Achille's grip on the reins of his chariot did not relent as he drew up to the Greek camp. He left his sword and shield on the chariot and stalked into his hut, ignoring his men, ignoring the guilt that gnawed away at him.

Pushing back the leather flap he entered, his eyes falling on the huddled form of briseaus, and he felt an odd sensation, not un pleasent at the sight of her but he swallowed it down. She took one look at him and assumed the worst, sobbing and clutching at her dark hair.

'stop your crying, your cousin is safe' he said lowly and she raised her tear stained face to him

'what?' she chocked

'my...my sister' he swallowed 'saved his life, he is alive'

Briseaus scrubbed at her face, 'thank the gods!' she cried, Achilles snorted and began to wash away the grime from his body. There was a light tap at the hut side.

'enter' he growled, Eudorus stepped inside hesitantly, the blood cleaned from his face, a deep crack running the length of his lip. 'what do you want?' Achilles snapped

'sorry my lord, i came to see you were well, and Arianna...' he trailed off

'safely in the arms of the prince i should imagine' Achilles said drily but Eudorus could see the pain and hurt in his eyes.

Eudorus frowned in confusion 'my lord, you mean she is with the prince? He captured her?'

Achilles laughed shortly but it was briseus who answered for him 'captured her heart'Eudorus eyes widened and he began to retreat, bidding Achilles goodbye, he stumbled back out into the night.

Anger and hurt bubbled up inside him, tainted by something far more bitter. Jealousy. He grabbed a chalice of wine from a soldier and downed it in one, throwing the cup at the flames. 'Eudorus?' a soldier asked, but he ignored him, just slumping to the ground as he drunk deeply from another chalice, staring into the dancing flames.

'more wine!' he groweld, a man handed him the wine wordlessly sharing a worried look with his companion, this was unusual,Eudorus was usually so calm and collected, in all there years they had never known him drink.

Growing steadily drunker as the flames of the fire began to die he looked into the now empty chalice and sighed, throwing it into the fire watching it burst and melt. A hand landed on his shoulder before someone came to sit in the sand beside him.

'drowning your troubles my friend?'Odyseuss asked looking into Eudorus blearily eyes and at His sluggish movements.

Eudorus snorted 'something like that' He slumped lower, his chin resting on his chest.

'what is wrong? This is hardly like you,I have never seen you touch a drop of wine before, unless you were injured' Odyseuss coaxed

'do you know, the first time i saw Arianna i was nine seasons old, she was out by the waters edge, something in her hand, i was more curious back then so i went to talk to her but she ignored me, she was muttering into her hand, a tiny crab lay dead, her eyes squeezed shut, suddenly the crab began to move and she let it back into the sea, i touched her shoulder to ask her what in zeus's name had just happened, when she threw me over her shoulder and onto the ground, thats when i saw those eyes, those perfect violet eyes, i held my hands up in surrender and told her my name, she helped me up and could not stop laughing, she told me her name was Arianna, Achilles sister, i began to laugh with her, and she looked me straight in the eye and told me we were going to be friends until the end of time always there for each other, she just knew she said, it was just a feeling, and until now,she was right' Eudorus spoke quietly, his eyes not leaving the flames.

Odyseuss was quiet for a moment. 'have you and Arianna fought?'

Eudorus laughed darkly 'she would have to be here for us to fight'

Odyseuss's eyebrows furrowed 'i do not understand, where is she?'

'to quote Achilles saflely in the arms of the prince' Eudorus reached for his wine but was confused to find nothing there.

Odyseuss widened his eyes and gasped 'what do you mean?'

Eudorus continued as though he had not spoke 'gone to the prince, in love with the prince i should imagine, ha, a prince started this war over a women and now, now another of the Greek women is within their kingdom, but this one, this one, she is more special than the spartan queen'

'we must get her back!' Odyseuss went to stand but Eudorus grabbed his arm pulling him back down

'no, Arianna would not want that, she made her desicion, do not give that pathetic excuse for a king another reason to lay seige to the walls of troy' Eudorus said, releasing odyseuss and starung back at the flames.

'but i cannot just leave her with him, i can...' but he was cut off by Eudorus icy glare

'you make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who cares for Arianna, who loves her' Eudorus spat

'you love her too don't you?' the king said gently, knowing his friend was drunk and upset.

'what good will saying i love her do me now? She is gone and nothing i will do can change that, she has chosen who she loves and i must respect that' he spoke his words laced with venom But his eyes brimmed with tears he refused to shed.

'i know my friend i know' he clasped the mans arm in his own and dragged him up 'lets get you back to your hut, you will forget this all by the morning'

The shorter man bowed his head 'but the pain will still be there' he shook off Odyseuss and stumbled back up the beach leaving the king staring after him.


	10. I made assumptions Helen,and I apologize

With her Eyes blinking at the newly arisen sun, Arianna awoke in a soft but strange bed. Her side felt as though it had been set on fire and it took her a few moments to remember.

The fight with Achilles, being taken into troy by hector, the bleakness of the unconscious world. Arianna lay still for a while, just staring up at the swathes of gossamer above the bed. Swinging her legs tenderly out of the covers she padded barefoot towards a bowl of water, fresh and cool.

Dipping her hands into the water she bathed her arms and face before gently examining the wound and its dressings.

Looking around the unfamiliar room, she glimpsed a folded dress, a beautiful blue, edged with white and gold braided straps, slipping the draped fabric over her head she sighed at the softness and smiled to herself as she saw that the length caused the dress to swirl an inch from the floor, where as her own only reached her knees.

Making her way out of the door and along the polished stone corridor, Arianna came to a large room, curiosity over came her and she entered. Another set of bed chambers, more lavishly decorated but there was something slightly distasteful about it.

'Arianna? I am glad to see you are awake' a voice said behind her and Arianna's eyes narrowed at the sound, turning to face the owner of the voice she saw the young woman, maybe a season or two younger than Arianna herself, long sandy coloured hair braided at the front, tall and extremely pretty.

'Helen' Arianna nodded in acknowledgement of the woman. 'I am sorry, are these your chambers?'

Helen nodded, she smiled but there was weariness in her eyes, every time she had met Arianna it had been at the Ithacan king's palace, she was everything Helen wanted to be, confident, assured, loved, in all truth she scared Helen, with her strength and fierce temper hidden behind that beautiful face. 'Would you like to eat?'

Shaking her head Arianna smiled softly, having seen the barely concealed fear in the other woman's eyes. 'I wish to apologize Helen, I was wrong, I made assumptions'

Helens eyes furrowed 'I...' she trailed off

'I thought you were spoilt, selfish and you were doing this as your latest rebellion against Menelaus, but I understand now the lengths people go to be with the one they love'

Helen was shocked. Arianna, admitting she was wrong and phrasing it in such a way it was almost like an apology. 'Thank you Arianna, I am sorry for everything I have put you through, I didn't think this would escalate like this' she said bitterly.

Arianna smiled winningly 'you don't happen to know where they put my sword do you?'

Helen laughed in light relief ' I do, prince hector keeps it with his own, in the grand chambers'

'Thank you, show me the way?' Arianna asked

'Of course'

The two women walked side by side down the long corridors, Arianna gritted her teeth in pain at each step and prayed it was not much further. Luckily, her prayers were answered and Helen stopped beside a large ornate door, she tapped hesitantly on the door waiting for a reply.

'Come' a deep voice boomed from within, Helen motioned for Arianna to go in, shaking her head when Arianna questioned her.

'I cannot bear to go in there, all those Trojan soldiers, I just know they blame me' she blinked away tears; Arianna placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically.

Leaving Helen, she pushed the door open, careful not to put too much pressure on her wounds, and stepped into the large main chamber.

Arianna held back a gasp; the walls were lined with weapons, shields, spears, armor, hundreds of pieces of lethal weaponry, lining the gilded walls. Her eyes were scanning the walls in awe when a voice interrupted her 'so this is Arianna'

Her eyes swiveled to a large heavy set man with graying hair and beard. She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly. 'Yes I am Arianna, who are you? Or do you just like to hear women's names?'

The man chuckled 'she's feisty; no wonder the Greeks let her fight'

Arianna sighed impatiently 'Am I invisible? Or do you just like to refer to people in the third person?'

The man stuttered but the king, seated at his throne laughed throatily 'come, let me look at you' he said to Arianna, she stepped around the large man and knelt before the king painfully.

He tilted her head up to meet his gaze and his kind eyes reminded her of hector. 'You are very beautiful Arianna, very beautiful indeed'

A slight blush crept across her cheeks and the king smiled 'you do not believe so?'

'There is more to life than beauty' she said quietly the king smiled and nodded.

'That is true, what have you come for Arianna?' he motioned to the room

'I came for my sword, or at the very least to check it is okay, it was a gift from my br...' she trailed off, the dull ache in her chest worsened as she thought of Achilles.

The old king nodded in understanding and looked up at the graying man whom Arianna had insulted earlier 'Glaokus, the lady's sword'

Glaokus nodded and reached for a sword wrapped in a deep green cloth, its gilded hilt reflected the sun and Arianna sighed in relief. She accepted it gracefully and after inspecting it fully she slipped it back into the cloth and handed it to Glaokus. 'Keep her safe' she warned. Glaokus nodded, respectful of the way she had handled the sword so carefully.

Turning back to the king she curtsied low, kissing his hand ' we shall speak again Arianna' he mused

Arianna smiled fully, showing her teeth, a rare smile that only succeeded in making her beauty even more striking. She quickly left the room; Helen had gone, so making her way back through the string of corridors she found herself back at hectors chambers.

Finding a seat on the outer wall of the terrace she looked out over the battlefields, blood dried on the already saturated sand, the bodies of the fallen cleared, but the haunting memories still roamed the soiled earth.

Her eyes strayed further out, to the Greek camp, she thought of her brother, probable seething with rage at her, she thought of Patroclus, she hoped he was well, she would always love her baby cousin, her thoughts of Odysseus making strategies and placating both Achilles and Agamemnon, before he thoughts landed with Eudorus.

Her oldest and dearest friend, she had told him they would always be there for each other, until the day they died, and she had betrayed her word. A tear slipped over her cheek and ran down her face. She felt soft but strong hands slip around her waist but she didn't fight, resisting her instincts and just leaned into the broad chest.

'Good afternoon my love, how are you feeling?' hector breathed kissing her shoulder, breathing in her scent, feeling, for the first time since the war started, happy.

'I am fine just sore, im sorry I would have come to find you, only I got distracted'

Hector laughed gently, before noticing the tear that ran the length of her face, 'oh my Arianna, what is wrong?'

'It is nothing' but she turned in his arms and buried her head in his neck

He rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her hair, relishing the feel of her in his arms. 'Do you wish to go back?' he asked, the thought making his heart wrench painfully.

She raised her head and said with such ferociousness he was astounded 'no! Of course not! I want to be here with you hector'

Unsure how to respond he pulled her close, his lips searching hers, they stay clung to each other for a few moments before breaking away. Hector brushed his thumb against her plump bottom lip, resting his forehead against hers.

'I want you Arianna' he whispered, before she could react he slipped his arms under her knees and back, sweeping her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers, he carried her softly to the bed.

As the prince held Arianna ravishing her with kisses, her thoughts were far from the Greek camp, or its inhabitants.


	11. Why do you place faith in the Gods?

Arianna woke up feeling two warm arms wrapped around her waist and a nose against her neck. Soft breath fluttered her hair gently. The sun streamed into the room, almost blindingly, so Arianna guessed it was late. I twisted around in hectors arms and looked into his deep eyes.

"Morning, My beautiful Princess." He gently kissed my forehead, running his fingers through my hair.

Arianna smiled and sleepily rubbed her eyes, moving closer and burying her head in his broad chest. Hector began to gently stroke her hair, a smile still playing against his lips. They lay together silently for what felt like hours, but neither minded, they would happily stay in each other's arms for as long as they lived.

"We really should be getting up" he murmured into her hair

"Just a few more minutes" Arianna whispered, running her hand down his tanned chest, he caught her hand and entwined their fingers; He touched his warm lips to Arianna's forehead as a knock at the door broke their embrace. Arianna sighed as hector got out of bed, wrapping a robe around his body. She pulled the covers up to her neck and rested against the bed frame, watching hector as he pushed the door open, looking down at a servant.

"Yes?" he asked, still smiling from his night.

"My lord Prince Hector" the man bowed "Your father requests your presence out in the courtyard, an offering to Poseidon has been left y the Greeks, they've gone home My Lord!" the man beamed joyfully, hector blinked and furrowed his brows at the man.

Arianna gasped, standing up, holding the thin sheet against her, she ran to hectors side, the servant blushed and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry but did you just say the Greeks had left?" she asked in disbelief.

The man nodded his gaze still on the floor tiles. Hector dismissed the man and turned to Arianna, her eyes seemed far away, deep in thought.

The man nodded his gaze still on the floor tiles. Hector dismissed the man and turned to Arianna, her eyes seemed far away, deep in thought, he touched her shoulder and she jumped. Her bright violet eyes focused with a few hurried blinks, she smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

"Why would they leave? It doesn't make sense" she muttered, more to herself than to hector. He pulled the sheet closer around her, moving her closer to his body, he looked down into her eyes and stroked the silk of her cheek.

"I don't know my love, but let's get dressed and go down to the courtyard, maybe my father knows more" hector soothed, Arianna nodded, but she still seemed distracted. Hector watched her move away and pick up her blue and white draped gown from floor and slipped it over her head, hector dressed in his tunic and tied his sword around his waist, his daily uniform. She took his arm and they walked quietly down to the courtyard, the sun warming their skins deep down to the bone, Arianna smiled instantly and hector let out a breath of relief, her smile was better than any food or wine, but just as addictive.

"Father" Hector bowed to his father, who kissed his cheeks before moving on to Arianna who curtsied and the old king kissed her cheeks as well. "Is it true?" hector asked his father "the Greeks have left?"

The old king beamed and nodded before waving his hand to one of the large windows, "it is my son, they left their offering for Poseidon and it is now in his temple, troy is safe again" hector turned to face the large wooden horse, just outside the sea gods temple, servants of the god and Trojans danced around the large horse, cheering, rejoicing in being safe once more. He turned back to his father and looked into his twinkling blue eyes; he smiled, ready to let the feelings of relief at the war ending flood his body, then he turned to Arianna.

She was squinting out the window, against the sun down at the horse. She was silent but her body language spoke volumes. Her back was straight, her fingers rapping against the windowsill, an erratic beat. Her brows were furrowed and she had caught her plump bottom lip against her teeth. She turned back to the king.

"Burn it" she said clearly

"That's what I said" Paris spoke up, but the king just waved him down.

"We will not be burning the horse, it is an offer to the sea god" the king said adamantly

"I'm sorry king Priam, but something doesn't feel right, they would not just up and leave, my bro- king Odysseus and the myrmidons would not just leave" she said just as adamantly back.

"Maybe the gods answered our prayers Arianna, the Greeks are gone, my city and its people are safe, and Poseidon must be appeased" the king spoke softly

Arianna scoffed "I find that hard to believe"

"Why do you doubt the gods power Arianna?" the king asked

"Why do you trust them so?" she countered. The king smiled widely and turned to hector and Paris

"My sons, please go down to the grounds, our people will want to congratulate you" his sons nodded, hector took Arianna's hand and squeezed it gently as they walked to the door. "Arianna, stay, I would like to talk to you"

Arianna stood still and turned to the king, she pressed a soft kiss to hectors lips and nodded "I shall see you later my love" hector smiled and left, Arianna turned and walked back to Priam.

"Sit" the king said, patting the seat beside him, Arianna sat crossing her shapely legs, and faced the king.

"Why do you place so little faith in the gods?" he asked and Arianna chuckled.

"I knew you would ask that, how about a tale for a tale?"

The king nodded "of course"

Taking a deep breath Arianna began "within the myrmidon ranks, the captain Eudorus is my brothers most loyal fighter, and my best and most trusted friend, we have known each other since we were very young, he has fought with Achilles since they were fifteen, been in countless wars, battles, he is ruthless in a fight, but he is one of the kindest, gentlest man you could hope for" Arianna balled her fists when she spoke of Eudorus, she missed him.

"Go on" the king prompted

"Four seasons ago they were travelling to Ithaca, I went with them, our father had died and Achilles became even more protective of me, kept me close. Once we were there, I was in the temple, I used to be a devotee to the god Apollo, like yourself, when a man began to hassle me, he tried to take me on the temple floor, I was just fifteen, smaller than I am now and I couldn't fight back, he was too strong, I prayed to Apollo to help me, I prayed and I screamed and asked for his help, but nothing, the beast of a man would have had me if Eudorus hadn't dragged him off me, they began to fight, the man stabbed Eudorus but he held his strength enough to kill the man, my friend had risked his life to save me and almost died in the process, ever since that day my faith in the gods shattered, and my faith in my friends and family grew"

Her eyes glowed with pain and anger as she relieved the memories, the man's hot breath on her neck, his clammy hands on her breasts, punching her, forcing his knees at her thighs, she shuddered, taking a calming breath before looking up at the king.

The king was shocked and repulsed, angry on her behalf "I am sorry you went through that Arianna, Eudorus sounds like an honorable man" the king patted her hand

"He is" she smiled "now, I have kept up my end of the bargain" she said

"Ah yes, why I believe in the gods" the king said with a slight smile "when Hector was young, he came down with the fever, he couldn't move, would barely wake, I brought in healers from every corner of troy but they all said the same, he would not last the quarter, I was going to lose my son, that I should prepare for the worst. from the moment they told me this I prayed, to every god, I prayed every day, that my son would live, and one morning I came back from the temple and there was hector, pale and weak but smiling, sat up, laughing" the king smiled

"I prayed for a miracle Arianna, and I was granted, I just wish to repay them" the king finished

Arianna sat quietly for a few moments, she looked up at the king with her violet eyes and the old man smiled. "Aphrodite must have liked your mother"

A slight blush crept over her cheeks, which was not like Arianna. "You still don't believe me?" the king asked

Arianna stood and curtsied to the king "I must go my lord, I fear I have taken too much of your time"

The king inclined his head at the young woman and smiled, waiting until she was at the door before speaking again.

"Enjoy the celebrations Arianna, let my people know you will make a fine queen, and a fine wife, for such a confident woman you have so many insecurities"

Arianna turned and smiled blindingly at the older man "I just hide them so well" she slipped out into the heat of the day and spotted hector in a crowd of people, making them laugh, he looked up and caught her eye smiling warmly, making her heart soar.


	12. Unease

Arianna laced her fingers around through hector's as they danced, she laughed throwing her head back and he smiled, he had never seen anything as beautiful as her. Her long deep purple gown swirled around her smooth tanned skin and the colour and moon light made her eyes shine unearthly. She danced with soldiers and commoners alike but se always gravitated back to Hector.

As the celebrations reached there end, hector bud good night to his father and brother and followed arianna out onto the veranda. She smiled as he snaked his arms around her waist ad placed her hands on his. He kissed her cheek and they looked out over the city, the lamps lights extinguishing one by one. "troy is very beautiful" she said

"it has become twice as beautiful with your appearance my love" he said softly, arianna yawned trying to hide it behind her hand but Hector caught it "come on arianna, let's go to bed, it's Been a long day" he led her through the now quiet castle and up to their chambers.

She slid into the soft covers and sat waiting for Hector to finish putting the lamp lights out. He climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her closer, letting her head fall against his chest, one hand twined with his. "sleep well my love, Troy is safe" he whispered and she kissed his chest

"goodnight my prince" she said into the dark. She lay there as hector's breathing evened an deepened as he fell into a slumber. She couldn't sleep, she was restless and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, as pure darkness fell she fell herself into a fitfully sleep.


	13. troy burns

Screams. That's what awoke the sleeping couple. Screaming and shouting piercing the darkness of the night. Hectors hand tightened briefly on arianna's arm as they bolted up right, scrubbing a hand over her face she felt Hector shift as he left the bed, he placed a finger to his lips and she nodded, slipping her breast plate on over her wrap around. She reached for her sword and groaned silently when she realized it was down in the weapons chamber.

Hector cracked the door open and peeked out his sword drawn, he stumbled back and held his arm out to grab the servant "what is going on?" he asked hurriedly

"my lord...the Greeks...they never left" the woman sobbed "there attacking the city"

Arianna's eye widened and she had a sense of fear and the knot in her stomach tightened, she knew something had been wrong. "the Greeks?"

The servant nodded "there taking the city, no one is safe!"

"keep yourself hidden, do not let them find you and the first chance you get get down to the cellar" hector said pushing the servant behind him, he turned to arianna "I have to go, go down to the cellar my love, I will find you"

""I don't think so! I'm coming with you!" she moved to the door and peered out "I need my sword" he grabbed he hand

"no arianna! It's too..."

"what? Dangerous?" she said sarcastically "too late, now come on were loosing time"

He sighed dejectedly and followed her out into the hall, screams came from the south and she nodded "go hector, your people need you, we will find each other" she said, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a fierce kiss, resting their foreheads together "I love you"

"and I you, now go"

He ran down the hall and arianna sprinted to the stair well, she wrenched open the thick oak door and grabbed her sword, the weight and balance perfect in her hand. She turned on her heel and made her way out to the courtyard.

She heard a shout and followed it, leading her to a geek soldier holding a woman by her hair, he shook her jeering at her as he taunted her with his sword. Arianna ran the man through, her blade sliding straight though him. He gasped and dropped, the woman freed. "run!" arianna shouted at the woman as she stepped over the dead body.

She saw a flash of blonde hair glinting in the moonlight, and her heart twisted, Achilles. She placed her hands on the top of the wall an she swung her legs up, wriggling on her stomach until she dropped over to the floor. She jumped up and followed the blonde head to a courtyard dedicated to Apollo. "achilles!" she called out and he swung around, but didn't raise his blade.

Relief momentarily washed over his face before it closed again "arianna" she couldn't stop her self, she ran into his arms, her older brother, her rock, and she smiled when he wrapped his arms back around her. "you must leave arianna, come back with me, troy is finished"

She pulled back "I can't, I have to be with hector" and he sighed

"I understand now why you left my dear sister, but I miss you, and I don't want to see you hurt" he broke off as a Trojan soldier yelled an ran at him with his blade, he was dead before he even hit the ground, Achilles turned back to his sister.

"I won't, but please stop all this!" she waved her arm at the madness And the screams, he shook his head bitterly

"I can't"

He was saved from her cutting remark by the sounds of fighting, paris was backed into the courtyard by Odysseus. The young prince was losing, quickly. She couldn't stand by and let this happen, she ran forward and heard Hector yell his brothers name, he was ready to drop from the higher wall, but arianna got to them first.

She barrelled into Paris, sending him sprawling into the bushes, Odysseus managed to stop his Blade just short of her neck. She held her hands up. "please, stop" she begged as an angry Paris jumped up ready to take odysseus life. Achilles moved forward and drew his sword, ready to threaten anyone who harmed his sister.

"arianna, it is not too late to come back with us, troy has fallen, my offer still stands" he said and Achilles snorted in disbelief

"what offer?"

"not now!" arianna snapped glaring at odysseus. "please, tell your men to leave troy"

Before he could reply Paris swung his blade brazenly at Odysseus who blocked it, barely. All hades broke loose, paris and Odysseus began to fight and Hector dropped down with a thud, trying to help his brother.

Achilles watched the battle with critical eyes, hector was good but Paris was too impulsive, a lover not a fighter. He was too busy watching the fight he didnt notice arianna had moved forward.

She brought her blade down in Odysseus knocking him off balance slightly, she blocked his advances at Paris. "Paris, stop this and go!" she growled

Hector grabbed his brother and pushed him away towards the secret passage way. "go Paris, he is not worth it"

Odysseus yelled and threw himself at Paris, but something hit his blade first. A body, more specifically a shoulder. Hector yelled as arianna dropped to the ground clutching her shoulder, blood wetting her side as her stitches burst from the earlier wound as well, he fell to her knees beside her and pressed his hands over her wounds. She groaned and the blood flowed freely down her arm. "your okay my love, hold on" he said

Achilles ran to his sisters side, supporting her head on his thighs, he glared up at Odysseus who had backed away, face White and a hand at his throat. "I'm so...so sorry" he whispered brokenly over and over.

The sounds of Agamemnon and his men reached them, they would be here soon, and Paris and Hector were dead men. "we have to go Hector" Paris said gently and he shook his head violently

"I won't leave you" he said and she gripped his hand with her good one.

"go hector, you're dead if you stay" she croaked out and his eyes filled, he kissed her lips gently "besides, you still have my anklet, ad long as you have that, you will always find your way back to me" she said patting his pocket

Hector didn't want to leave, but Paris grabbed him hauling him away as the men's voices grew louder, "I love you" he said, tears slipping over his cheeks

"I love you too, you must go" she said sadly, Paris dragged him away, she kept her tear filled eyes on him until he rounded the corner before she slipped into the darkness, the weight of her heart felt even heavier, the feeling of loss squeezing her until she couldn't breathe, she felt as though with the lost of Hector, she had lost herself.


	14. violence is never the answer

Arianna was laid out on the stretcher, her shoulder and chest and side wrapped in linen bandages, her face white beneath her tan, her eyes closed and lashes sweeping against her flushed cheeks, her chest rising almost imperceptibly. Eudorous sat beside her, his hand wrapped in her limp one. The boat rocked gently in the current as they sailed away from troy.

Achilles had carried his sister down to the medic, leaving the battle and eudorous had followed. Odysseus had followed blindly behind, face ashen and it had taken him a lot of prying to get the truth from either of them. Troy had burnt to the ground, the fire reflecting in Arianna's glassy eyes when she opened them mumbling for hector. That had been Almost a day ago. They hadn't opened since.

Achilles sat across from eudorus, the anger had finally left him. "I should have killed him" he muttered and something in eudorus snapped.

"violence is not always the answer! Violence started this and now look where it has got us, meaningless deaths and a broken arianna!" he yelled causing the myrmidons to look at him and Achilles was silent as he looked at his old friend, he dropped his tone as he looked at arianna "Troy burns, and a piece of her still stands in Troy, where ever Hector is now, a piece of her heart"

Achilles stood and looked down at the raven haired man "I'm sorry, for everything" he walked slightly uneasily over to Patroclus, the truth was hard to take.

Arianna's eyes fluttered and opened, blinking at the harsh sunlight. She groaned at the pain in her side and the pain in her heart. "eudorus?" she murmured and he stroked her hair

"I'm here arianna, I'm here" he said kissing her forehead "your going to be okay, were near Greece now" and he closed his eyes as a tear slipped from her eyes, he wiped them away gently, leaving his hand on her cheek

"Hector?" she croaked as he helped her take a drink of water

"he made it to the passage, no soldier has harmed him, we have to believe he is still alive" he said gently and she nodded

"rest my sweet, rest" he murmured as her eyes closed again "I'll always be here for you" he took her hand "always"


	15. an end is an end

A high pitched wailing shattered the peaceful night. The sleeping figures stirred, a tall dark haired man slid gently from the bed, so as not to wake the blonde sleeping beside him. He padded barefoot across the cold floor into the adjoining room.

He smiled and dipped his hands into the cot, the tiny toddler screamed, hands balled into fists, legs kicking. He picked him up, cradling him to his chest, he soothed him. "shush shush baby boy, we don't want to wake your mother do we" the little boy blinked his eyes at eudorus, large brown eyes framed with thick black lashes, pink lips and very light brown hair, he was beautiful. And not his.

Two months after arianna had been declared fit by the healers, she had turned up at his quarters, late at night in distress, she had sobbed and broke down, before telling him she was with child, her family name would be disgraced if she gave birth to the baby without a father, eudorous had never seen her this way, so upset and helpless.

Three months later eudorous had the woman of his dreams as his wife and a child on the way that wasn't his. Aside from Achilles, no one knew that the baby was hector's. Eudorous had always loved arianna, more than just as a friend, and he hoped that one day she would love him back in the same way.

Two years later and he had the life of his fantasies.

He made his way back to the bed chambers, Lysander tucked into his arms. Arianna lay on her stomach, arms thrown above her head, her bright blonde hair spread over her shoulders and back, the scars on her shoulder and waist glowed silver in the moons light.

She shifted and turned onto her front, smiling blearily up at him and his heart caught as he took in her beauty. "is he hungry?" she asked quietly and eudorous shook his head with a smile

"he's gone back to sleep now" he said softly sitting on the bed beside her, she rested against his side and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her hair. She stroked her finger down Lysander's cheek. "I love you both so much arianna, you know that"

"we love you too, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done" she said back, kissing his shoulder, her head snapped up as she heard a banging at the door.

Eudorous tensed, handing lysander to arianna, he stood up, taking his dagger from the dresser and making his way down the stairs. He opened the door and gasped, the dagger slipping from his fingers.

Arianna stepped behind him and gasped, her grip on Lysander tightened, her eyes wide.

There, stood looking slightly more ragged, hair longer and his skin darker from time spent in the sun, but the twinkle in his dark eyes remained the same.

"Hector?"

The end?


End file.
